1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring steel for a high strength spring which is used for a valve spring of an internal combustion engine, a suspension spring and the like, and particularly to a spring steel for a high strength spring capable of being drawn or peeled without annealing after hot rolling, which nevertheless sufficiently satisfies the strength (hardness) after quenching and tempering required as one of important spring characteristics and also exhibits the excellent corrosion resistance required for a suspension spring. The wording "spring steel" of the present invention includes not only a steel wire, wire rod or bar before being formed into a spring but also a spring as the final product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chemical compositions of spring steels are specified in JIS G3565 to 3567, 4801 and the like. By use of these spring steels, various springs are manufactured by the steps of: hot-rolling each spring steel into a hot-rolled wire rod or bar (hereinafter, referred to as "rolled material"); and drawing the rolled material to a specified diameter and then cold forming the wire into a spring after oil-tempering, or drawing the rolled material or peeling and straightening the rolled material, heating and forming the wire into a spring, and quenching and tempering it. Recently, there have been strong demands toward the characteristics of springs, and to meet these demands, alloy steels subjected to heat treatment have been extensively used as the materials of the springs.
In manufacture of a spring, a rolled material may be subjected to drawing directly after descaling. However, in the case where the rolled material has a high strength more than about 1350 MPa, it causes problems of breakage, seizure and bending during the drawing, or it causes a problem of the reduced tool life in the peeling; accordingly, it requires a softening heat treatment such as annealing. The softening heat treatment such as annealing, however, causes an inconvenience in increasing the manufacturing cost due to an increase in the processing step.
On the other hand, there is a tendency in the field of automobile toward the enhancement of the stress of a spring as a part of measures of achieving lightweightness for reducing exhaust gas and fuel consumption. Namely, in the field of automobile, there is required a spring steel for a high strength spring which has a strength after quenching and tempering of 1900 MPa or more. However, as the strength of a spring is enhanced, the sensitivity against defects is generally increased. In particular, the high strength spring used in a corrosion environment is deteriorated in corrosion fatigue life, and is fear of early causing the breakage. The reason why corrosion fatigue life is reduced is that corrosion pits on the surface of a spring act as stress concentration sources which accelerate the generation and propagation of fatigue cracks. To prevent the reduction of corrosion fatigue life, corrosion resistance must be improved by the addition of elements such as Si, Cr and Ni. However, these elements are also effective to enhance hardenability, and thereby they produce a supercooling structure (martensite, bainite, etc.) in the rolled material when being added in large amounts. This requires a softening heat treatment such as annealing, and which fails to solve the problems in increasing the processing step thereby increasing the manufacturing cost and reducing the productivity.